Killer Queen
Para el Stand de JoJolion, véase 'Killer Queen (JoJolion).'' |título = Killer Queen |Japonés = キラークイーン |Romaji = Kirā Kuīn |Nombre alternativo= Deadly Queen |Usuario = Yoshikage Kira |Aparición = Diamond Is Unbreakable |Primera aparición manga = Capítulo 345: Yoshikage Kira quiere una vida tranquila (4) |Anime = Episodio 95: Yoshikage Kira quiere una vida tranquila - Primera parte |Referencia = Killer Queen |Tipo de Stand= Stand de corto alcance Stand con habilidades múltiples Stand asociado a su portador. |Estadisticas = Poder Destructivo: A Velocidad: B Rango: D Durabilidad: B Precisión: B Potencial de desarrollo: A }} , es el Stand de Yoshikage Kira, el antagonista principal de Diamond Is Unbreakable. Kira despertó su Stand cuando fue apuñalado con la Flecha creadora de Stands que su padre obtuvo. Apariencia Killer Queen es un Stand con forma humanoide que tiene una estatura similar y contextura física idéntica a la de su portador con la ligera diferencia que es más musculoso y su piel excepto sus ojos, es de un solo color rosa predominante. La superficie de su cabeza es plana en el manga y redonda en el anime, con dos puntas filosas triangulares que asemejan a las orejas de un gato a ambos lados de su cabeza y ojos de apariencia felina con la pupila vertical de un color amarillento y esclerótica roja. Tiene un par de guantes ajustados en las manos de apariencia similar compuestos por un juego de formas de cuero que llegan hasta sus antebrazos y sus pulgares están cubiertos por bandas de color blanco. Estos mismos patrones están presentes a la altura de sus pies cubriéndolos casi en su totalidad salvo por la punta y algunos patrones visibles. Sus hombros, el cinturón, un taparrabos con una placa que le cubre los genitales, la parte posterior de los brazos, la parte superior de sus pies, la superficie de los guantes y los talones, están decorados con un emblema de un cráneo con orejas similares y diversos motivos ornamentales complementarios para su decoración. Posteriormente, el espacio situado en su abdomen le sirve para esconder cualquier cosa que le sea de utilidad, incluyendo otros stands como pasa luego con Stray Cat. Personalidad La segunda bomba autónoma de Killer Queen, Sheer Heart Attack, puede decir expresiones tales como "mírame" a su objetivo antes de hacerlo estallar. Se demuestra que Kira puede comunicarse por medio de su Stand, como lo hace con Rohan Kishibe cuando activa su tercera bomba, Bites the Dust. Entre otras cualidades, este Stand no ha demostrado tener otro tipo de conciencia propia. Como rasgo facial, este Stand muestra un gesto de apatía permanente. Habilidades Killer Queen se caracteriza por ser un stand con un alcance corto/medio de distancia, con un poder ofensivo considerable y una velocidad a la par de stands de su misma clase como por ejemplo Star Platinum. La habilidad que hace especialmente peligroso a este Stand es la capacidad de insertar hasta tres diferentes tipos de bombas en el cuerpo las cuales cuando explotan son capaces de consumir por completo a los objetivos a destruir. La principal especialidad de las explosiones es que estas no dejan ninguna clase de evidencia, como tampoco producen sonido alguno además que las mismas no son capaces de afectar a más de un objetivo ni tampoco pueden ser vistas por personas que no usen stands. El único defecto es que solamente puede accionar un único tipo de bomba de las tres clases que se listan a continuación. 'Primera Bomba: Transmutación a explosivos' Killer Queen usando una moneda como bomba para herir de muerte a [[Shigekiyo Yangu|Shigechi.|thumb]] Con sus manos, Killer Queen convierte cualquier cosa que toque en una bomba; puede ser una moneda, la perilla de una puerta o incluso una persona viva. Killer Queen solo puede convertir un objetivo a la vez en bomba, pero puede usarla siempre y cuando el objeto no se vea perjudicado por las detonaciones causadas por Killer Queen. Si Killer Queen carga un nuevo objeto con su poder, el objeto anteriormente cargado no podrá ser detonado a menos que sea recargado. Para provocar la explosión, Killer Queen simplemente pulsa su pulgar sobre su mano cerrada en un gesto parecido a si estuviera pulsando el botón de algún detonador. Impulsada por el deseo de Kira de no dejar evidencia alguna de sus asesinatos, la explosión no deja ninguna evidencia física y el objetivo a explotar desaparece completamente sin dejar ningún rastro de su existencia, eso incluye su vestuario, sus pertenencias y el cuerpo de la víctima. Sin embargo se ha demostrado que es posible sobrevivir a la explosión si no se produce contacto con el objeto. Además la detonación no afecta ninguna superficie como paredes sólidas, puertas o pisos. La explosión no puede ser oída por aquellos que no hayan sido perjudicados por los poderes de Killer Queen, pero puede ser vista o sentida por aquellos que se encuentren dentro de su rango de acción desapareciendo todo rastro de la misma en segundos. Sin embargo, como ocurre con una explosión real, estas explosiones necesitan oxigeno y si la bomba es detonada en un ambiente sin oxigeno, esta no estallará. 'Segunda Bomba: Sheer Heart Attack' |Tipo de Stand= Stand autónomo Stand asociado a su portador |Estadisticas= Poder Destructivo: A Velocidad: C Alcance: A Durabilidad: A Precisión: E Potencial de Desarrollo: A |seiyuu = Tsutomu Kashiwakura Toshiyuki Morikawa |Nombre = Sheer Heart Attack}} es la segunda bomba autónoma de Killer Queen la cual se resguarda en su mano izquierda. Tiene la forma de una esfera con una perilla removible en la punta con placas a ambos lados, orugas similares a las de un tanque en su parte inferior y una calavera similar a la que tiene Killer Queen en la superficie de su cuerpo con una nariz picuda, una mandíbula articulada y una daga ornamentada con la hoja apuntando hacia abajo en medio de su cabeza. Sheer Heart Attack puede seguir a sus objetivos mediante el calor corporal. El punto fuerte de Sheer Heart Attack reside en que las explosiones son más poderosas entre mayor sea el calor corporal emitido por el objetivo a destruir. Sin embargo, si hay otra fuente de calor cercana, Sheer Heart Attack se dirigirá a la fuente más próxima posible. Sheer Heart Attack no puede ser destruido ni por las explosiones que ocasiona ni por otra fuerza externa, siendo capaz inclusive de resistir los golpes de Star Platinum. No obstante puede ser perjudicado por los poderes de otros stands. Al ser un Stand autónomo, este no actúa con el objetivo de atacar a los enemigos predispuestos actuando instintivamente acorde a como está programado y más importante, Kira debe de recuperar a Sheer Heart Attack si lo quiere volver a usar ya que forma parte de su Stand por lo que cualquier efecto que sufra Sheer Heart Attack, afectará a Kira. Pero este daño solo afectara a la mano izquierda de Kira por ser la misma parte desde donde salio de Killer Queen. 'Tercera Bomba: Killer Queen Bites the Dust' |Titulo= Killer Queen Bites the Dust |Japonés = キラー・クイーン・バイツァ・ダスト |Romaji = Kirā Kuīn ・ Baitsa Dasuto |Referencia= Another One Bites the Dust |Nombre alternativo= Deadly Queen Bites the Dust |Primera aparición manga= Capítulo 418: Another One Bites the Dust (1) |Anime= Episodio 109: Another One Bites the Dust - Primera parte |Tipo de Stand= Stand autónomo |Estadisticas= Poder destructivo: B Velocidad: B Rango: A Durabilidad: A Precisión: D Potencial de Desarrollo: A |Nombre = Bites The Dust}} , o simplemente, Bites the Dust, nace después de que Kira sea atravesado por segunda vez con la Flecha creadora de Stands la cual reaccionó como producto del deseo de mantener en secreto su identidad. La bomba se manifiesta como una versión miniaturizada de Killer Queen la cual se planta dentro del cuerpo del objetivo. Esta bomba se activa en contra de la voluntad de Kira debido a su condición de autonomía. Tumblr oh8x3ailej1sxfvy5o6 500.gif|Kira despertando los poderes de Bites the Dust. KQ Bites the Dust.gif|Kosaku-Kira viaja en el tiempo cuando usa la habilidad Bites the Dust. 39f.gif|Hayato Kawajiri Siendo afectado por Bites The Dust La función de esta bomba autónoma es estallar en el momento en que se active por medio de una palabra en específico que funcione como el detonador. En este caso, si alguien cuestiona a Hayato sobre Kira o Hayato mismo trata de desvelar su identidad ya sea por escrito o pronunciando su nombre, la bomba matará a la víctima al estallar plantándose en el ojo del objetivo matándolo con una explosión que lo consume desde el interior; así mismo esta explosión puede también afectar a múltiples individuos. Una vez ocurrida la detonación, la bomba crea un retroceso en el tiempo de una hora o un día al momento previo de que esta explote. Kira no es informado sobre a quien mató su bomba ni está consciente de cada salto temporal, más deduce que la bomba fue detonada si la persona a la que le fue puesta trata de alterar los acontecimientos pre-grabados. La persona a la que le fue puesta la bomba, es plenamente consciente de lo que sucede en todo momento antes de la hora de detonación programada incluyendo cada retroceso temporal, aún si eso implica e incluye que haya sido afectado por el poder de un Stand, este actuará acorde a lo ocurrido antes de la detonación. El salto temporal ocasiona que todo lo que ocurra en el espacio grabado se repita de nuevo, aún si se tratara de evitar que los eventos previos ocurran, como por ejemplo, evitar que un juego de tazas de porcelana se rompan habiéndose roto estas antes de que la detonación programada ocurriera; esta cadena de eventos sucederá inevitablemente ya que fue un suceso preestablecido en el bucle. De tal modo que si ocurrió un asesinato a manos de Bites the Dust y la víctima no interacciona con Hayato en esta ocasión, irremediablemente morirá ya que estaba grabado en el salto temporal. Solamente Kira puede influenciar en los acontecimientos ocurridos en este salto temporal tan solo con desactivar a Bites the Dust y llamar a Killer Queen a su lado otra vez ya que al colocar la bomba, Kira queda completamente indefenso al quedar desprotegido sin su Stand. Al desactivar a Bites the Dust después de ocurrido un asesinato, esta muerte ya no podrá evitarse de ninguna manera. Como parte fundamental para que la bomba funcione es necesario que el individuo al que se le colocara la bomba esté con vida para activar el detonador. Bites the Dust no lastimará al individuo durante la explosión ni permitirá que el huésped sea atacado de ninguna forma o se haga daño así mismo ya que cuando Hayato intenta suicidarse cortándose la garganta con un cúter, el Killer Queen en miniatura que representa la bomba evitó que ocurriera ya que Hayato quería evitar la muerte de todos los que pudieran resultar afectados por la detonación actuando para proteger a su huésped. Aparentemente la bomba puede resucitar a la persona que haya estado muerta ya que se ve como Hayato está ileso después de que Kira lo asesinara en la bañera implicando que cuando Kira le puso la bomba, el tiempo fue rebobinado a un punto en el que Hayato no estaba muerto ya que aún no estaba destinado a tal fin. Si Kira desea usar a Killer Queen, la bomba debe ser anulada para que el Stand vuelva a su portador ya que Kira no puede usar más de una clase de bomba a la vez. Y lo más importante, para evitar que Bites the Dust lleve a cabo el asesinato del/los individuo/s, Kira debe de invocar de nuevo a Killer Queen antes de la hora asignada a la detonación. Hayato también descubre que esta bomba solamente funciona con personas no usuarias de Stands ya que Kira sólo puede usar la bomba con alguien a quien le revele su identidad y lo desee mantener callado sobre su identidad a toda costa.Capítulo 436: El Invencible Crazy D Si bien Bites the Dust nace del deseo de Kira de no ser descubierto, al final de este arco se revela que Kira es capaz de utilizar la bomba si se siente amenazado (en ese caso, por la presencia de Jotaro Kujo), y que puede usarla presionando el "interruptor" de Killer Queen. Si Kira efectivamente activa la bomba manualmente, retendrá los recuerdos de todo lo ocurrido previamente a la activación pero aun así volverá a su estado físico anterior (es decir, si la bomba retrocediese una hora, estaría como lo estaba hace una hora). 'Cuarta Bomba: Stray Cat' Kira transporta a Stray Cat en el abdomen de Killer Queen. Cuando la bomba primaria de Killer Queen carga las burbujas de aire solidificado de Stray Cat, Kira puede crear . Pese a que Kira no puede ver los proyectiles, con el uso de matemáticas simples, puede determinar la trayectoria y el punto de impacto de las burbujas explosivas; además, Yoshihiro Kira es capaz de ayudarlo a dirigir su objetivo flitting sobre el campo de batalla en su forma de fotografía. Curiosidades *Killer Queen tiene una contra-parte idéntica en cuanto a apariencia y con habilidades parecidas en la octava parte del manga: JoJolion. *Se cree que Araki usó algunos párrafos de la letra de la canción "Killer Queen" al momento de inventarse los poderes para este Stand por la línea She's a killer queen / Gunpowder, gelatine / Dynamite with a laser beam / Guaranteed to blow your mind / Anytime. En adición, su apariencia también podría ser una referencia a la letra de la canción, específicamente al fragmento playful as a pussycat. *Araki afirma que Killer Queen es su Stand favorito y es el que más disfruta dibujar.Nota del autor (JoJolion) § JJL Vol. 5 * De acuerdo con Araki, el emblema espada en el cráneo de Sheer Heart Attack es representativo de un asesino. * Además, Araki afirma que al crear a Killer Queen Bites the Dust no quería que se convirtiera en un "Stand definitivo" del tipo que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa. Así que para darle una limitación, el hizo a Bites the Dust solo una habilidad separada que fuera difícil para Kira abusar. * En el videojuego JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle, la habilidad Bites the Dust de Killer Queen puede llegar a revertir muchos efectos. Como ejemplos; Made in Heaven de Pucci puede ser revertido de regreso a Whitesnake, también revertir el transcurso de los números en la cuenta regresiva de regreso a su velocidad adecuada, el escenario de fondo a la normalidad y borrar palabras ya pronunciadas por Green Baby; la forma definitiva de Kars y el Gold Experience Requiem de Giorno volverán a sus formas anteriores; el Tusk de Johnny volverá a su forma ACT1 si esta transformado en sus formas ACT2, ACT3 o ACT4; y si Jonathan Joestar o Funny Valentine desactivan sus medidores HH al utilizar con éxito sus movimientos especiales de curación o regreso, Bites the Dust restaurará sus medidores HH. Galería Manga= KillerQueen.jpg|Killer Queen en JOJO A-GO!GO! SheerHeartAttack.jpg|Sheer Heart Attack en JOJO A-GO!GO! KillerQueenBitestheDust.jpg|Killer Queen Bites the Dust en JOJO A-GO!GO! Volume 37.jpg|Volumen 37 Volume 38.jpg|Volumen 38 Volume 45.jpg|Volumen 45 Volume 46.jpg|Volumen 46 Sheer Heart Attack color.png|Primera aparición de Sheer Heart Attack Killer Queen punching.png|Killer Queen golpeando a Koichi a través del pecho. KQ Cutting.png|Cortando la mano izquierda de su usuario. Vaporize.png|Killer Queen desintegra la mano de Minako sin see invocado killer queen bites the dust c420.png|Killer Queen Bites the Dust aparece KQ SC.png|Killer Queen combinado con Stray Cat Killer Queen Air Bomb.png|Killer Queen cambia una burbuja de aire en una bomba primaria CDKicksKQ.png|Crazy Diamond patea a Killer Queen en la cabeza KQ punched.png|Crazy Diamond destroza la cabeza de Killer Queen de un sólo puñetazo CD Crushes KQ Arms.png|Crazy Diamond aplasta los brazos de Killer Queen CD Punching KQ.png|Crazy Diamond golpeando masivamente a Killer Queen YOU_SON_OF_BITCH!!!.png|Killer Queen luchando por detonar a Bites the Dust KQ_sending_away.png|Star Platinum golpeando a Killer Queen y su usuario BTD time travel.png|Efecto de activación del poder de Bites the Dust Ghosthands.JPG|Killer Queen, destruido junto con su usuario por las manos fantasma |-|Anime= Killer Queen shadowed.jpg|Primera aparición de Killer Queen, envuelto en sombras mientras es invocado por su usuario. Killer Queen skull.png|Cráneo de Killer Queen Antes de que su piel y tejidos se formen completamente. Kira reveals his stand.png|Killer Queen parado junto a Kira. KQBD.png|Killer Queen invocado completamente. Kira and Killer Queen prepare to battle Shigechi.png|Killer Queen y Kira se preparan para matar a Shigekiyo Yangu. Killer Queen glares.png|Mirando a Shigechi. KQ explosion aftermath.png|Killer Queen hace explotar a Shigechi. Kira activates the doorknob.png|Preparándose para matar a Shigechi definitivamente. Kira and KQ hiding.png|Killer Queen se oculta junto con su usuario. SHA initial appearance.png|La segunda bomba de Killer Queen, Sheer Heart Attack, es revelada. Jotaro protects Koichi from SHA.png|Sheer Heart Attack explota en un intento por matar a Jotaro y Koichi. SHA attacks Koichi.png|Sheer Heart Attack ataca a Koichi. SPTW tries to break SHA.png|Sheer Heart Attack resiste los golpes y ataques de Star Platinum. SHA chasing Koichi.png|Sheer Heart Attack dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia su objetivo. SHA chasing sizzle.png|Persiguiendo un cebo creado por Echoes. KQ pins ACT3.png|Killer Queen derriba a Echoes ACT3 sin esfuerzo. Killer_Queen.png|Recuperando a Sheer Heart Attack. Kira punches through Koichi.png|Golpeando a través del pecho de Koichi. KQ prepares to kill Koichi.png|Killer Queen apunto de asesinar a Koichi. KQ blocks SPTW.png|Parando un ataque sorpresa de Star Platinum. SPTW punches KQ.png|Killer Queen golpeado en la cabeza por Star Platinum. Kira severs his hand.png|Killer Queen corta la mano izquierda de Kira. Kosaku tries to murder Shinobu.png|Killer Queen es invocado para asesinar a Shinobu Kawajiri. KQ attacking Stray Cat.png|Killer Queen invocado para eliminar a Stray Cat. KQ deflecting airbubbles.png|Bloqueando las burbujas de aire. Kira stops SC air vein.png|Killer Queen hace explotar un hueco en el brazo de Kira, permitiendo que la burbuja de aire salga. Kira kills Minako's bf.png|Killer Queen explota a Satoru Nakae, desintegrándolo. Kira plans to kill Hayato.png|Killer Queen invocado para asesinar a Hayato Kawajiri. Hayato death.png|Killer Queen mata a Hayato. Bites the Dust first.png|La tercera bomba de Killer Queen, Bites the Dust, se activa por primera vez. BTD stops Hayato.png|Bites the Dust evita el intento de suicidio de Hayato. Joestar Group infected by BTD.png|Bites the Dust activándose para matar a Josuke, Okuyasu y Koichi RidingHayato.gif|Bites the Dust durante el retroceso temporal. KQ_stops_Kira_punching.png|Bites the Dust parando un golpe de su usuario. KQ summoned to protect Kira.png|Killer Queen siendo invocado para proteger a Kira de Josuke. KQ stops CD.png|Bloqueando el golpe de Crazy Diamond. CD and KQ battle.png|Killer Queen y Crazy Diamond se enfrentan por primera y última vez. KQ trips CD.png|Killer Queen derriba de una patada a Crazy Diamond. KQ reveals Stray Cat.png|Killer Queen revela su agujero en su estomago con Stray Cat en su interior. KQ cracked head.png|La cabeza de Killer Queen siendo destrozada por un puñetazo de Crazy Diamond. KQ rush attacks CD.png|Intentando contraatacar con golpes a Crazy Diamond. KQ protected by air bubbles.png|Killer Queen es protegido de los golpes de Crazy Diamond gracias a las burbujas de aire de Stray Cat. Kira prepares the final bomb.png|Killer Queen listo para activar la última bomba. Kira's spirit broken apart.png|Killer Queen destruido junto a su usuario por las manos del Callejón Fantasma. Killer Queen Stats.png|Estadísticas de Killer Queen. KQKosakuStats.PNG|Estadísticas de Killer Queen (Kosaku). Sheer Heart Attack Stats.png|Estadísticas de Sheer Heart Attack. SHA chase.png|El cráneo de Sheer Heart Attack en la segunda secuencia de apertura, chase. KQGreatDays.png|Killer Queen apareciendo en el opening, Great Days. SHAGreatDays.png|Sheer Heart Attack y su breve aparición en la tercera secuencia de apertura, Great Days. Yoshikage Kira pin-up.jpg|Imágen promocional de Killer Queen y Kira Killer Queen Concept.png|Arte conceptual. |-|LiveAction= SHA_vore.png|Apareciendo dentro de la boca de Keicho Nijimura. |-|Videojuegos=KillerQueen ASB.jpg|Killer Queen como aparece en All Star Battle BitesTheDust ASB.jpg|Sheer Heart Attack como aparece en All Star Battle File:BitesTheDustASB.png|Bites the Dust activado en All Star Battle KiraYoshikage KillerQueen jojoeoh.png|Killer Queen en Eyes of Heaven SheerHeartAttackEoH.png|Sheer Heart Attack como aparece en Eyes of Heaven |-|Merchandising= KillerQueenSAS.jpg|Super Action Statue KillerQueenSAS2.jpg|Super Action Statue segundo color. KillerQueenSAS-S.jpg|Super Action Statue Swarovski ver. (Famima) KillerQueenBlueSAS.jpg|Super Action Statue Blue Ver. (Wonderfest) KillerQueenBlueSAS2.jpg|Super Action Statue Blue Clear (Wonderfest) YoshikageKiraSAS.jpg|Super Action Statue YoshikageKiraSAS2.jpg|Super Action Statue segundo color KQ01.jpg|Statue Legend Kq 03 nnsa003.jpg|Real Action Heroes Kq 07 nnsa003 (1).jpg|Real Action Heroes KUJI Killer Queen1.png|Ichiban Kuji KUJI Killer Queen2.png|Ichiban Kuji KUJI Killer Queen3.png|Ichiban Kuji KUJI Killer Queen Vinyl.png|Ichiban Kuji Levithian1337410126.jpeg|Ichiban Kuji KUJI Killer Queen.png|Ichiban Kuji KUJI Killer Queen 2.png|Ichiban Kuji KUJI SHA.png|Ichiban Kuji SHA_PROPLICA.jpg|Proplica Top (6).jpg|Chara Heroes; Parte 4 Volúmen 2 Minissimo KillerQ.jpg|Minissimo Wcfvol5.jpg|World Collectable Figure |-|Otros= Referencias Navegación Categoría:Stands parte IV